Don't Forget
by xX New Born Xx
Summary: Max and Fang have been friends forever. Will one morning that seems so long ago break a friendship, or will it just gain? No wings-all human. First chapter is a little random, and cut off. Sorry. FAX. First FanFic. R&R  CURRENTLY ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1: Memories

**Sorry, I'm just going to say this now: I'm probably not going to update anytime soon, so I'm like, REALLY sorry! I just don't have a lot of time, and it takes me forever to write. Plus I'm just writing this without a real plan. If you have any ideas where I should go with this story, please PM me or just review. Thanks. I hope you enjoy.**

I came into school, ready for the next week. The grade was going on a cruise because we had been good all year. As I was walking down the hall, I saw Nick Jakobs-a.k.a. Fang- with a sad look on his face. I put my bag down in Mr. Hayden's room and went up to Fang, who was wearing his usual outfit: a pair of beat up black Converse, black skinny jeans, black t-shirt, black sweatshirt, with his hair hanging over his eyes.

"Dude, what's wrong?"

He just shook his head. The only time I had seen him this sad was when he hadn't done so well on a Math quiz. We had just taken a test in Pre-Algebra.

"Do you want a hug?" I asked sarcastically

Fang gave me a questioning look, and let me just say, Fang's not one to hug.

"Do you want one?" He stepped forward, as did I.

My head nodded. He closed the space in between us and hugged me. Fang was so warm, I had no idea how he could stand wearing that sweatshirt. I was wearing short-shorts and a tank top and I was burning!

We were still hugging when Danielle strode down the hall, talking to Nudge. I heard them stop once they saw Fang and me.

(**A/N I didn't know what to write for the transition between the part before and the description, so pardon my randomness) **Danielle was wearing a baby blue button down shirt that hugged her slight curves. Her shorts stopped right above her knees, as if she took a pair of jeans and cut them. She was wearing her typical flip-flops, black base with different shades of pink for the band. Nudge had on a pair of multi-colored shorts, around the same length as mine-short. Her tank top was tight, and she wore a sweater type thing (**A/N you know? Those sweater things that you don't button up/zip up, they just hang loose.)**.

Danielle just walked passed us to her locker, why I am not sure because we didn't need anything in our lockers. All we needed was our bags for the trip.

I finally had to pull out of the hug, and smiled at Fang who grinned one of his oh-so-rare smiles back. As I walked into homeroom, I waved back at him, but of course, he didn't see.

Danielle avoided me as we were boarding the busses, so I decided to sit next to my best guy-friend.

"Hey," Fang said as I sat down with a "Humph."

I just snorted back. He knew not to mess with me if I was in a bad mood, which he learned the hard way.

_Flashback _

"_Max!" Fang called from the bus stop._

_ I kept walking away. I didn't care if he got on the bus, and passed me walking to school. Made fun of me, anything except ignore me. If anyone who I cared about chose to ignore me, I think I would lose it. My life had already been full of people-or should I say _person-_ ignoring me._

_ Suddenly I was pulled out of my thoughts, "Max, calm down. I'm sorry," Fang's face was full of confusion, his hands gripping my arms._

_ He hadn't done anything wrong. I was just having a bad morning._

_ "It's not your fault Fang, I'm just having a bad morning."_

_He knew what that meant. My mother was back to ignoring me. Of course _I _hadn't done anything wrong to upset her though. I just did what I usually did in the morning: got up, got dressed, and brushed out my jumbled hair, ate breakfast, and brushed my teeth. Mom was having an off day, which led to me having an off day, which typically led to someone in the nurses office/the hospital, and me in the principal's office._

_ I turned to face my best friend, "Fang, please just leave me alone. I really don't want it to be you in the nurse." He just nodded, and dropped his arms, but continued walking with me in silence. Eventually, my peace was broken._

"_What happened?" Questioned Fang._

_I shook my head. I was determined not to tell him of my mother's random outbreaks of rage taken out on mostly me. Looked like that wasn't happening, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. That's what's bothering me, okay?" I quietly yelled._

_ Fang was quite for a few minutes, thinking, "It's okay. You are always welcome at my place, if you want."_

_ I nodded. We were just rounding the corner to the school when I finally lost it. I began sobbing, forcing Fang to stop and give me a worried look. He came over and put his arms around me, giving me reassurance he would always be there for me. We stood there for a good five minutes until we got quite a few weird looks._

_ I looked up at my best friend. Fang had always been there for me. He was there when I had bad breakups. He was there when my father died in a car crash. He was there when my mother first began to ignore me. Fang was always there. But I was never there for him. I knew that there was something else between us, something more than friendship, but we weren't dating or anything. Everyone knew that. Both Fang and I cared for each other; we would die for one another. Was that a sign?_

_ Suddenly, a warm, calloused hand touched my face, gently though. Before I knew what was happening, Fang's lips were pressed against mine. I reached up and held my hands together behind his neck and stretched up. 'What are you doing, Max? This is _Fang_.' I told myself. But I couldn't stop. He leaned down, pressing his forehead to mine, forcing our kiss to stop._

'_What was that?' My mind yelled at me. It took everything and more to not run away._

_I looked up hesitantly at Fang, only to see a full grin on his face. We took each others hand, and walked to school, me feeling better than ever._

_End flashback_

I could tell Fang was reflecting on the same incident that had happened not too long ago. He knew that if he spoke up now, there would be not turning back. I would break down, and there would be no way to calm me down. There was no way besides a kiss. Sweet and gentle, but not with all of these people around. Not here. It wasn't right, plus Danielle was here, and she would then never forgive me fro kissing the one boy she actually loved.


	2. Chapter 2: For Real?

**I so told you guys that it would take a while for me to update! For me, this was kind of ishly slow, but trust me, it could be worse.**

**FYI: They are going on a Norwegian Cruise to Alaska and everyone lives in Seattle. I also changed Danielle to Lissa, not a you-know-what Lissa, more of a nice person.**

**I forgot to put this into the first chapter, so here is the character list (main ones at least):**

**Max, Fang, Nudge (Lissa's BFF), Angel (Fang's little sis), Gazzy (Fang's little bro), Iggy, Ella (Max's little sis), Dylan, and Kevin (OC), oh, and Lissa (originally Danielle)**

**Merci beaucoup.**

I must have fallen asleep on the bus to the dock because when we arrived there, Fang gave me a light peck on my cheek, too subtle for anyone to notice. Well, at least besides me.

"Hmmm?" I looked up to see Fang's face. Eyes sealed with what could seem no emotion, but actually filled with more happiness than I had ever experienced. Maybe, just maybe, I wanted more Fang…

"Hey, you. We're at the dock," Fang whispered to me. I could practically feel Lissa's eyes slicing down my neck. In response, I shivered.

Automatically, my seat partner shrugged out of his sweatshirt, and handed it to me. Me being me, I declined, "It's just Lissa, she's been all weird since…" I was going to say that morning, but it was really since I had been kissed by Fang.

"Since…?" He questioned.

"Since you know what." There was no way in hell I was going to say, "Since you kissed me". No way.

I saw Fang's head nod in approval of my answer. I guess he noticed too.

(Everyone is unpacked, and on the ship. The safety drill has already happened)

"Hey, Ella?" I said

I saw my little sister's head pop up from inside of our group. She waved me to come join everyone.

"OMG! Max! WE were like, just about to go find you, then Fang was all like, 'No. She's right there,' and I was like, 'Where?'. Then you called for Ella, and I said, 'Ohhhh… There!' And then you appeared out of like nowhere and you totally gave me a mini-heart attack, which is sooo not cool-" Thank God my little brother was there to stop Nudge from torturing me from all of her talk.

"Nudge, you gotta remember to _breathe_," I told her in a very stern voice, which caused Fang to crack a smile. I looked around our little group of friends, Lissa was missing.

Iggy seemed to have noticed my confused expression (**Iggy isn't blind, just wanted to let ya know)**, "Lissa went off with Dylan to… Ummm. I don't know," I laughed.

"Thanks, Igs," He nodded.

I turned to Fang, "You want to go up to the twelfth deck?" (**That's the first open deck on the most recent cruise I went on**) I asked.

"Sure," He replied.

We began to walk towards the stairs when everyone started to follow. I turned around to give them all my signature death glare. Immediately they backed off. Fang chuckled, "You really could have told them not to follow…"

I shrugged. I'm not one to be kind, and everyone knows that, so there really wasn't a point to be nice.

Soon, we were on the 12th deck, heading for the door. I reached for Fang's hand. He took it, but then proceeded to give me a _what-the-heck-are-you-doing? _look. We walked out the door and went to the railing. I leaned over and watched the calm water. Suddenly I felt a hand on m shoulder. Fang.

He moved next to me, leaning on the rail as well. I rested my head on his shoulder, and then shivered. Fang wasn't wearing his jacket; so instead, he pulled me into a hug, rubbing his warm hands up and down my arms. I pulled back slightly, earning a questioning look from Fang.

I could see him leaning down, face nearing mine. So close. He was so close. I wrestled my arms free from Fang's embrace and locked them behind his head, pulling him closer so I could kiss him. This was the second time we had actually kissed. And it was out in the open. Fang turned his head slightly so we could get closer-like that was possible. His hands slid down to my waist, pulling me into his warmth. I pushed off my feet, and jumped, Fang, thankfully catching me and holding me there. We stayed like that for few minutes, turning our heads trying to get closer. Finally I broke from our kiss, panting. I felt myself being lowered to the ground, and instinctively put my legs below me. I rested my forehead against his, trying to level my breathing.

Once we both caught our breath, I looked up and met Fang's eyes. They were filled with wonder, and amusement, and so many more emotions. I asked the question the his eyes questioned me, "What was that?" I barely whispered

"I don't know…" He replied.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, "Are we..."

"I… I don't know. All I know is that it felt right," His voice was so quiet. I could hardly hear the last part.

I simply nodded. I was so confused. We were best friends. We spent almost every waking moment together. Could this be something more?

I pulled back from Fang, taking his hand, "We should go back and find Iggy and the others."

He nodded his head in approval.

(This is supposed to be a line…. I'm too lazy to put it in. So here ya go)

**Thanks for reading! It's semi cliffy, not really. I couldn't think of what else to write. I'm going to try to update a little bit faster because I felt kinda bad waiting so long. R&R por favor! Merci beaucoup (that's officially my new thing. Matt Bellamy says it a lot, so I feel special). The part before Max and Fang went out to the 12****th**** deck was just kind of an intro to the other characters. I'm not great at having a lot of people in a conversation, sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3: Decisions

**I so told you guys it took me forever to write! And if you haven't noticed, I tend to say sorry a lot. It's a habit. I don't really like to make people mad or anything :P This chapter is a little OOC, but whatever. Anyways, ENJOY!**

That night, after we had dinner, Nudge and Ella followed me to our cabin. Once we were safely inside… The interrogation began.

"So, Max…" Ella began.

I just looked up; putting on my most innocent face I could manage without looking like a complete fool.

"Max, Max, Max…" Nudge said, "We know you and Fang where doing something up there. What was it?" I sighed. That could have possibly been the shortest thing I had ever hear Nudge say in one breath.

"It's no biggy. Trust me you guys," I finally answered.

"If it's no biggy, then why did Fang have this weird happy glow when you guys came back from Deck 12?" Said Ella

I sighed once more, "Do you really want to know?"

"YES!" Both girls screamed. I heard a banging from the cabin next to us, then a knock at the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I said. I pulled open the door. Guess who? Fang.

I grabbed my key and told Ella and Nudge I would be back later, and followed Fang to the elevator.

"Max…" Fang managed

"Yes, Fang?"

He didn't answer, he just led me into the elevator and pushed the deck 13 button. We zoomed up. Soon enough, we were at the railing. It was practically a déjà-vu moment, despite the fact we were a deck up, it wasn't light out, and no one was out at this time.

I shivered.

"You're cold," Fang said, stating the obvious. I gave him a _No duh_ look. He just gave me a quick smile.

"We need to talk," He moved his hand through the air signifying it was 'we', me and him.

"Okay…"

"What are we?" Wow. He really just went out there and stated the problem, well, that was Fang. When he wanted something done, it was done.

"I-I don't know. I just feel like, it would be awkward for us to be… Togther, you know? But, I…I kinda…" I whispered.

"Max, do you want to try? I swear on my life, if it doesn't work out, we can still be friends. I swear on my life," Fang stated.

I nodded, "Sounds good."

I looked up to meet his eyes, but instead, I met his lips. It was just a quick peck. Nothing big.

_Max, no. You can't run now._ I told myself. It was true. If I ran now, what would Fang do?

Too soon, I was back at the cabin. I sighed, and looked at Fang, "You know they are going to ask me what happened."

"Yes, and you can go ahead and tell them."

"Thanks. That would save me a lot of brain power," I smiled.

Fang's lips gently curved up, not quite a smile, "Goodnight, Max."

"'Night, Fang."

I opened the door. Nudge and Ella looked up from their card game.

"Max! What did you do with Fang? I mean, it was so random to like come and get you then. You soo gotta tell us! I can't believe you-"

"Thank you Ella," I said, commenting on her decision to cover Nudges mouth, "Umm… I'm not sure how to say this… But, Fang and I… We're-"

"OMG! I soo knew it! Didn't I, Ella? I so told you! But you didn't believe me. But I was right! Max and Fang. I'm loving it!" (**A/N McDonalds! Bleh.)** Guess who that was? Was it Ella? Noo… Was it me? Noo… Was it the oh-so-famous Nudge? YES.

"Yeah… I'm going to bed. Night guys," I murmured.

"Night Max!" Both girls whisper-yelled.

I woke up the next morning to hear Chris, our wonderful cruise director telling us to get the hell out of bed because it was such a beautiful view of the… OCEAN! It was out full day at sea before we arrived at Juneau. I threw my pillow over my head, trying t block out his voice. I wanted just one more hour of peaceful rest.

Suddenly Nudge and Ella came bursting through the door. I simply screamed bloody hell. Nice and simple.

"Max! We overheard Fang telling the guys he was going to ask you to dinner tonight! You have to let us get you ready! We're gonna make you look absolutely amazing!"

I groaned, "Whatever. Just let m go back to sleep, please."

"'Kay!" They swiftly left, and I knew that in exactly one hour, they were going to be back, telling me to get my butt out of bed and so they can begin their transformation. Apparently, according to Nudge, it took and hour to pick out clothes, so we would probably do that before lunch, and then, I would have the rest of the afternoon to myself. Or at least until my designers decide I need to get prepared.

I let my mind wander. Fang was going to ask me out? To dinner? What if I acted like a complete idiot-I wouldn't be surprised if I did.

Fang was going to ask me to dinner. Today. Me, Maximum Ride. Oh dear God.

**Ha! That was pretty quick! Well, probably because I haven't done anything but type, and make a new playlist :) Be thankful that my mom has been out practically all day; otherwise, I wouldn't be even close to done!**

**Well, I'm gona say my many thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter:**

**Thank you ****xX-LalA-X, and MelRose520. And I suppose And-Your-Point-Is.542, just for reviewing.**

**Review my amigos! Merci!**

**And I'm sorry. It's pretty short, but these roof guys are distracting me, and I just can't focus. I'm sorry. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Thanks for understanding my weirdness-it runs in the family.**


	4. IMPORTANT!

**Guys, I'm like really, really, really, really sorry. I just don't have time to write now since school just started. I'm promise, I'm going to try to write some stuff up on the weekends, and try to find a time to upload. I'm incredibly sorry. I don't have time! I swear though, over the break, I'm going to upload some stuff. Please don't hate me!**

**Thanks for (hopefully) understanding…**

**xX New Born Xx**


	5. Chapter 4: Date Night

**Hey dudes, I didn't really explain why they were going on a cruise. so here ya go: The school they go to is super nice, with loads of extra money, some they donate and also save up for special 'field trips' like such. So basically the whole school (if they wanted to) is on a NCL cruise to Alaska.**

**There's my basic explanation. If you still don't get it, oh well. Read it again.**

****

My final hours of me time were up. While I was up in the Garden Café, Nudge and Ella suddenly came up behind me, "MAX! LET'S GO! WE GOTTA MAKE YOU PRETTY!"

Little did they know I was with Fang, who did not know they knew that he was going to have dinner with me. He hadn't even asked me yet.

"Max!" Nudge yelled, "Oh there you are! Hi Fang! We gotta go. Come on Max!"

I gave her a _leave-me-alone-or-I-will-kick-your-ass_ look. She immediately backed away.

"Well, uh. Max, just come up to the cabin when you're done, 'kay?"

I nodded. I wasn't really in the mood to argue. Fang shifted uncomfortably beside me.

"Uh, what was that about?" He asked

_Lie Max, lie. _"Nothing…."

"Yeah. You'll tell me later?"

"Sure," I said, my voice threatening to crack from tension.

"Let's go up to you're cabin," Fang said

I nodded.

Soon enough we were standing outside my cabin door.

"Max," Fang said, lifting my chin up with his thumb, "Would you like to have dinner with me this evening?"

I could feel my cheeks warm, "Y-yeah. Sure Fang."

"Good, I'll come and get you at seven."

Another nod. He leaned down, and kissed my cheek, whispering in my ear, "You look adorable when you blush."

I smiled, that was very un-Fang like.

Once I was safely inside the cabin, Ella covered my head with a pillowcase.

"Ella! What the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing, we just have to make sure you don't kill the clothes we picked out at first sight." I sighed. It must be really bad then if they didn't want me to see.

"Ella, come on, we have to get her dressed," Nudge said

"'Kay!"

I could soon feel my jeans slide down my legs, and I was instructed to take off my shirt. I did. Nudge was chattering on about some cute boy she saw walking down the hall while I was being forced into a dress. It was tight. Freaking skintight. For once, I was glad they made it so I could see what they were putting me into.

"Hello? Max! We gotta do your make-up!"

I froze. Make-up? No. I did so not sign up for this. Well, I never signed up for any of this.

"Nudge? Do I really need to wear make-up? Is that really necessary?"

I despise make-up, burning passion!

"Yes Max, it is. Now, do you promise not to freak if we de-hood you?"

"Sure." My reply sounded more like a question then a sure answer.

She hesitated, "Okay, Ella, go ahead."

I opened my eyes; my first realization was that it was too bright. They had every single light on they could, along with their own. Why the heck would they need their own lights? How on earth did they fit those in their bags?

Then I looked at my body. I was dressed in a simple black dress with faint purple designs on the right side. It ended right above my knees, hugging every curve I had.

"Wow," Was all I said.

"Do you like it?" Ella asked.

I was tempted to lie, "Yes, I love it. I can't believe it!"

"Yeah," Began Nudge, "It was like _really_ hard to find something that would make you look awesome, but also go with your type of style."

"Thank you guys. It's amazing. And Nudge, you don't have to lie, I don't have a fashion style. I go with whatever is on sale."

Both girls laughed, "Yeah I guess you're right." she went back to admiring her great work.

"Max, we have to do your hair and make-up now," my little sister told me.

"Okay, not too much, please?" I begged. And I _never_ begged.

They nodded, "Yeah, that's kind of what we were planning. You look better with less make-up. And we're just going to let your hair down, naturally. 'Kay?"

"Yep, sounds good."

A half hour passed with Ella working on my hair, trying to get all of the knots out, and put my sidebands out of my face with a clip, and Nudge working on my make-up. For once, it was silent.

"There! Voila!" Nudge turned me around so I was facing the mirror. I gasped. The woman I was looking at was not me. She had long blonde hair with natural brown highlights, long, full eyelashes, and a beautiful dress that really put it over the edge.

"Nudge… Ella… I-I can't believe this is me!" I finally said.

"Yup," Ella said," Now which shoes do you want to wear?" She held up a pair of black shiny heels, and a pair of black leather boots cut at the ankle, with a slight heel. I pointed to the boots, "Boots."

Nudge sighed, "Of course. Remind me why we even gave her the choice if we knew she would pick those?"

Ella shrugged, "No clue."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. My sister got up to get it while I was getting on my shoes.

"Hi, Ella," A deep, melodic voice said

"Oh, hiya Fang!" She turned, "Max! Come on, your date is here!"

I got up and walked to the door, Ella went back to the bed I was just sitting on.

"Hi," I squeaked

Fang didn't reply, he just raked his eyes up and down my body. I shifted. Finally, he reached my eyes, which were sparkling with amusement, "They got you into a dress, and put on make-up?" He asked with obvious amounts of humor. That's when I really took a chance to look at him. Fang was wearing a black button up shirts that was tucked into his black dress pants, and his black loafers. He looked awesome.

"You ready?" He asked

I waved my silver clutch in his face, "Yep, think so."

We walked hand in hand to Le Bistro, one of the nicest restaurants onboard. Guess who else was there? The oh-so-wonderful Lissa. I glared in her direction, ignoring Fang trying to pull me towards our table that he had reserved just for us.

It was a private booth in the corner of the restaurant. All of the other tables were at least 10 feet away from us. This must've been the captain's booth or something because it was way nicer than the tables. The menus were already set on the table.

"Wow, Fang. This is really nice."

He gave a quick laugh, "I'm glad you like it."

I flicked my hair, and glanced to my left only to see the Lissa. I grimaced.

"Max, I don't get why you hate Lissa so much, you guys used to be best friends," Fang said

"Yeah, key word there is _use to_. We aren't anymore." But it was true. We used to be best friends.

_Flashback_

"_Hey! That's mine!" A redheaded 6 year-old girl yelled at the 5__th__ grade boy._

"_Yeah, and what are you going to do? Whine to your mommy?" He laughed._

_Another girl around the redheads age appeared from behind a tree, "Give it back to her, Josh," She said._

"_Oh, Maxie! It's you! You know, your mom is looking for you, so why don't you go find her and go home?" He said._

"_No!" Max screamed, "I'm not going! Give her back her bag!"_

"_Oh Maxie," He started, "I actually liked you… Looks like you are going to get a stern talking to when you get home."_

_change in POV_

_I was… There wasn't a word for it-beyond infuriated. I wanted my mom to stop seeing Josh's father. Why couldn't she understand that Josh was mean? I thought to myself._

_I lost it, he was right though. When my mom heard about this, she was going to put me back into therapy. I didn't want to though. There would be too many memories of my real Daddy._

_I ran screaming up to Josh, punching him square in the nose. Hoe I reached his nose, I had no idea. Blood immediately began to flow out of his nose, it was broken for sure._

"_Max!' He screamed right into my ear. I kicked him where it counts, and he yelled in pain. After a few seconds of being hunched over, he fell to the ground, dropping the other girl's bag. I ran and grabbed it._

"_Here ya go," I said, slightly panting._

_The girl hesitated, "Thanks, Max."_

"_No problem."_

_We started taking, I learned that her name was Lissa, she learned that my mom was with Josh's dad, so that's how he knew me._

"_Lissa, I gotta go. I'll see you at school tomorrow, right?" I said._

_She nodded, "You know, you're my best friend."_

_Now it was my turn to nod, "Yep, and you're mine, too."_

_She smiled, and I did so as well._

"_Max!" I heard from behind me. Mom._

"_Coming!" I yelled, "Bye, Lissa!"_

_End Flashback_

I had helped her, and we were best friends since, well at least until the 8th grade. Then she and my then current boyfriend went out. She took my first boyfriend, and she was still my best friend then, too. Lissa… I shuddered.

I was snapped out of reality when Fang touched my arm, his face plastered with his usual façade, but his eyes showing more emotion then I thought humanly possible; love, concern, wonder, thoughtfulness.

"You ready to order?" He asked

"Yeah,"

The rest of dinner went by fast. We ate, and talked. It was a typical date. Once we were finished eating, Fang led me up to the 13th deck. I walked over to the railing.

"Max," I heard Fang say from my right

I turned towards him, only to meet his lips. When I got out of my shock, I put my hands behind his neck, pulling his head down closer to me. I could feel his hands trail down my back, stopping on my lower back. He turned his head trying to get closer, I did the same. Fang's tongue was soon raking along my teeth. I let mine wander through his mouth, soon enough our tongues met. There was a little electric spark and I gave a small jump, careful not to break apart from Fang. Soon, our kiss became less aggressive and more kind. Fang slowly gave me small kisses up my jaw, whispering, "I love you, Maximum Ride."

I gasped, he stopped. Fang had just admitted he loved me. _Fang_ just admitted he _loved _me. _Fang_-

"Max? Are you okay?" He asked, his voice filled with concern.

I looked up to meet his eyes.

"Yes, Fang. I am perfect." I stepped closer and put my head on his shoulder, "I love you, too."

That was how the night ended. Fang led me to my cabin, and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"I love you," He told me. I just beamed up at him, there was no response needed. He could tell I loved him too.

**There! Good? I know, it's a little mushy. But, it's sweet, right? Tell me-REVIEW!**

**Anyways, my goal is to update once a week, so I'm going to try to do that. If it doesn't happen, I am terribly sorry. I really am. Trust me. Moving on… Please review! Also, if you have any ideas as to what I should write, please tell me. I'm not really sure what to do after this: skip a few days and have Max and Fang going public, or starting the morning after their first date? Tell me, por favor.**

**Merci beaucoup. That reminds me, my French class has 28 people. Our school is pretty small. It's crazy.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, now, I will love you forever if you proceed to review :P Thanks!**


End file.
